Legend of the Purple Garden
by VampHibari
Summary: Its a very sad story of Hibari and Tsuna. Its a song story and the song is Impossible by Shontelle so when you read this put on the song on youtube or something. Its also a sad parting fic or a deathfic. 1827 and yea. READ IT TILL THE END! Also read the last bold sentence... PROMISE!


The Love That Was Never Completed…

Hey Minna-sans~ this is a new one shot that I came up with while listening to this music and this very sad love story well a bit of a death fic and it's sad I know. BUT I hope you guys will read it with all your hearts~~

Btw Tsuna kinda act like Yamamoto in this story strangely I don't know why I decided to do this.

So let's see... We should start from the waaaaaaay beginning where Tsuna and Hibari first collided~

At the garden of Namimori Forest…

"Waaah~ what a nice day to read some books (mangas LOL)" said a brunette boy. The brunette's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is right now 10 years old. He is a truthful, yet a bit sneaky boy. He is the son of a loyal knight of Namimori, Giotto.

He is a boy who never trusted anyone except his older friends, Reborn Chaos, Colonello Chaos, and Verde Chaos the sons of his father's best friend.

_**I remember years ago**_

As he began to read suddenly an apple fell from the tree and when he looked up he widened his eyes. There was a boy seemed 1 or 2 years older than him on the tree eating apples. The boy had sharp, cold, steel eyes that seemed to pierce through everything in his sight, jet black hair that seems very… black, and wealthy looking clothes.

The older boy looked at Tsuna from above with a stoic look and said, "Herbivore pass me the apple"

Tsuna picked up the apple and looked at it and smirked. He took a bite out of it and said, "Oh are you sure you want this apple? Also I do eat meat"

The boy glared at him which made him pale but still sitting bravely. The boy jumped down from the tree gracefully like a cat and stared at Tsuna.

_**Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love**_

"Herbivore how dare you eat what's mine"

Tsuna didn't say anything but put his hand inside his pocket and started digging for something.

Suddenly…

POW!

Tsuna looked to his side and the tree was hit by a metal short staff like object making Tsuna stare off to space.

"Herbivore for taking what's mine. I will bite you to death" said the jet black hair boy.

Tsuna looked at his hand and then stood up and asked, "What is your name"

The boy stared at Tsuna then replied, "Hibari Kyouya, 11 years old. Don't forget it"

Tsuna didn't know who the boy still was and sighed. Okay then.

Hibari got ready for battle and Tsuna started running toward Hibari and suddenly disappeared.

"Okay then. I will be leaving" said Tsuna. Hibari was shocked. No one ever escaped him but Tsuna was already walking calmly behind him.

Hibari felt something in his empty right hand (because his one of his tonfa is at the tree) and looked at it and there was a piece of candy.

Tsuna looked back and smiled, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10 years old. Nice to meet you Hibari-san!"

Hibari widened his eyes and he felt his heart racing, 'is this the feeling of irritation?' thought Hibari. Hibari sighed and walked toward the tree to take back his tonfas. When he looked toward the exit road of the forest he did not find Tsuna.

_He decided to leave but for some reason he had a feeling he should come here again…_

_**I did, I did**_

Since that moment Hibari came to the forest garden and would always find the boy under the tree reading a book. They would talk but soon turn into an argument and soon that argument would turn into a fight that never showed a result, but what 'irritated' Hibari the most was when Tsuna always left the fight with a smile. For some reason that he don't know just felt that the smile was… making him heat up in the inside (He's too cool to show it on the outside)

Sometimes butlers and people came to find Hibari and Hibari would be in the tree while Tsuna just read a book.

_**And you were strong and I was not**_

But one day…

4 years later…

A private butler of Hibari came. His name is Dino Chavallone and he was very loyal to his master (no D18 because I don't like it. SORRY TO ALL DINO FANS!)

"Excuse me have you seen Master Hibari?" asked Dino with a smile.

Tsuna turned his gaze from his book to Dino and said calmly, "Nope haven't seen him"

Before Tsuna could rest in peace with his reading Dino interrupted him and said, "Excuse this impudent request but please stay away from Master Hibari-!" before Dino could have continued from the tree came down the skylark glaring at Dino.

"How dare you. He didn't do anything wrong I came here to relax." Growled Hibari and then Hibari finally calmed down and noticed he was found… well he came out on his own so it didn't count.

Tsuna sighed and facepalmed himself, "Nice job Hibari-san" said Tsuna, full of sarcasm.

Tsuna turned his gaze toward Dino and said, "I understand. It's just the thing about a high social rank prince and a low rank knight's child shouldn't hang out with each other isn't it?"

Tsuna closed his book and silently disappeared into the forest. Leaving Hibari and Dino at the garden by themselves.

Hibari glared at Dino and ran to the direction where Tsuna ran which was another garden but a bit different. It had full of purple flowers… only purple colored ones, but there were some fruit trees such as apple, banana, orange, and lemon trees.

_**My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot**_

"Oh you followed Hibari-san"

Hibari turned his gaze and found Tsuna on a swing supported by a tree. Hibari went up on the tree and leaned on it and ate an apple from it.

It was silent but Tsuna said, "Don't worry Hibari-san I understand the situation anyways."

Hibari raised his brows and said, "Oh you do?"

Tsuna just bluntly replied, "Yup and also since you are a high social rank's son so shouldn't you be aiming for high rank girls right now? Yet you always come to the garden."

Hibari grunted and said, "There are only bunch of herbivores and I'm sure you are way better than those idiots" Hibari then widened his eyes, surprised at what he, himself had said and said, "Not that you are any good."

Hibari glanced at Tsuna but Tsuna was still quite normal and was reading his book. For some reason Hibari felt bothered by it.

Tsuna looked at Hibari and said, "I don't really care Hibari-san. Why don't you go back now? That butler of your must be quite worried."

Hibari jumped down from the tree gracefully and Tsuna just stared. Hibari felt a bit uncomfortable and said, "What are you staring at herbivore"

Tsuna then bluntly said, "Hibari-san you grew to be so graceful. I just noticed that you grew"

Hibari snorted and said, "Of course I grew herbivore. We all grow as we age"

Tsuna looked at himself and looked at Hibari. "I don't think I grew. That logic of your is wrong" pointed Tsuna. Hibari glared and said, "It's not mine"

"Then whose is it?"

"It's some herbivores"

"Oh… I see" said Tsuna and he stood and started walking, "Well I need to go before my overprotective father scolds me for nothing. Bye Hibari-san" smiled Tsuna.

_After Tsuna disappeared Hibari sat under tree thinking why does he feel so weird near Tsuna. The thing that he found out was… It was not irritation or anger but… not sure of it yet…_

_**I did  
**_

Another year has passed… (Tsuna is now 15 and Hibari is 16)

Tsuna, who never liked the palace, was forced to go with his father to greet the king who is Hibari's father. Tsuna decided to walk around before he met the king and along the way he heard some loud, VERY loud girls gossiping.

Girl A, "Oh hey did you hear about the good news!"

Girl B, "You mean the one where Prince Kyouya-sama is going to meet the powerful princess of the Kokuyo Kingdom, Chrome-Sama~"

Girl C, "Oh I'm sure they are gonna be wonderful together!"

Girl A, "This meeting is a marriage proposal for peace between our kingdoms right"

Girl B, "Yea! Finally we will have some peace in mind. I mean soon there will be war between the Milliefiore kingdom and our kingdom"

Tsuna just walked passed looking straight ahead of him to where his father was waiting for him.

Everyone who saw him pass cheered, squealed, and talked how beautiful he looked.

But what they didn't see was Tsuna was actually clenching his hands as he walked…

_What could this mean?_

_**And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them**_

After Tsuna visited the King and bowed down and all the meeting about the new war strategy and things he grabbed his books, bunch of his books and went to the 1st garden. He sat under the book reading the books that he brought. Suddenly he heard something or someone approaching. It was Hibari.

Hibari just quietly jumped into the tree, grabbing an apple and eating from it. Hibari glanced down at Tsuna and raised his brows, "Oi herbivore"

"Yes Hibari-san" said Tsuna, still looking at his book.

"Are you gonna read all that?"

"Yup."

Hibari sighed and jumped down. He pointed at Tsuna and said, "You can't read all those. I'm sure that amount is about 20-30 books that you brought"

Tsuna's gaze finally turned toward Hibari and with a serious look Tsuna asked, "Hibari do you believe that time and moments are short"

Hibari was quite confused with the sudden question. Hibari took a bit of time to think and finally repeated, "I do believe that herbivore"

Tsuna stared at Hibari seriously for a minute or two then suddenly his expression changed to those jolly ones.

"Well that's what I'm feeling! I feel like I should read more books haha"

_**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**_

Hibari sighed at the strange answer and just sat next to Tsuna this time and looked at the book he was reading. Most of them were those action mangas (I love action and martial arts manga), and some were about romance and comedy.

"Herbivore are you a girl reading those herbivorous love stories"

Tsuna thought for a second and replied, "Well maybe not if you're really in love you know Hibari-san"

THUMP… THUMP…

Hibari felt a bit of a pain in his… cardiovascular system (Hibari is too cool to say heart LOL).

"Herbivore you love somebody?" asked Hibari. Tsuna looked at Hibari and said, "Of course!" and smiled a very cheesy smile.

"Its like a feeling that you can't just throw it away and it's just wonderful. You just wanna keep seeing that person on and on… Ah! BUT there is also some painful parts in it too" as Tsuna said the last part his eyes became slowly lifeless.

"Oi Herbivore-!" Before Hibari could snap Tsuna out of thought Tsuna smacked himself across his own face.

_**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open**__**.  
**__**Tell them what I hoped would be  
**_

"Itai! Well that makes me feel better" smiled Tsuna in a bit pained way. Tsuna looked at Hibari and Hibari seemed a bit… a very little bit worried and couldn't do anything but chuckle. Tsuna unconsciously pat Hibari on the head and messed with his hair.

Hibari didn't like when people did that to his hair but… When Tsuna did he felt all warm inside.

Tsuna chuckled and messed with Hibari's hair but then he snapped out of that moment and removed his hands right away. He bit his lip a bit before Hibari noticed and smiled in a relaxed way.

"Let's go back. We don't want your princess to worry do you?"

Hibari felt the stabbing in his heart comeback but in a much more painful way.

Tsuna grabbed Hibari by the hand and walked through the forest out quietly.

Hibari who was getting pulled by Tsuna out the forest paid no attention to what's happening but only what happened to him…

_He finally noticed… He fell in love… He fell in love with an herbivore… Tsuna_

_**Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_

The very next day… the news spread. Hibari was finally getting engaged with Chrome of Kokuyo Kingdom for the peace of their lands.

_At the 2__nd__ garden (purple garden)…_

Hibari now didn't sit in the tree but next to Tsuna when Tsuna read his book. Tsuna heard the news from Hibari and it became silent…

_**F**__**alling out of love is hard  
**_

"Oi herbivore did you hear what I said"

"Yes I did Hibari-san" said Tsuna as he read his action manga (not books anymore its MANGA!)

"Repeat what I said herbivore"

Tsuna closed his book at stared at Hibari, "You said you were getting engaged with Chrome-sama and soon getting married yes?

"Hn"

There was still the weird silence. Hibari sighed and said, "Any responses?"

Tsuna thought and thought and said, "Nope! None at all!" and smiled.

_**Falling for betrayal is worst**_

Hibari snapped. He was furious in the inside. He wanted to see Tsuna telling him not to marry the girl but no. There was no response at all.

"Herbivore, I have to get married for the sake of his kingdom and I can't love who I really want to like the characters in your herbivorous mangas."

Tsuna's smile disappeared and said, "So you want me to feel sad for you"

Hibari hissed, "That's not what I said herbivore-!" before Hibari could continue Tsuna cut him off with these words that pierced Hibari's heart bad.

"**Hibari-san no matter how sad I feel for you, fate cannot be faltered. You will marry Chrome-sama"**

Hibari didn't give any kind of emotions and Tsuna left with his books.

Hibari, alone once again in the purple garden, felt so fragile as if he was a _thin, breakable thread hoping for hope to strike that never did and never will…_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know**_

(This is only Hibari scene)

Hibari didn't go to the garden no more but stayed in his room thinking…

'_Why do I love him… do I even love him… I just wanted to get his attention…'_

Hibari looked out the window and thought…

"_Herbivore if I told you these words, "I love you" will you leave everything and escape with me? Or will you act as if I never said these words and cut our friendship that we have?'_

Hibari then widened his eyes… this was his finally question from thinking through his memory…

'_What am I to you?'_

_Winter, spring, summer, and fall all passed and an entire year has passed…_

_**Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words**_

Hibari was engaged with Chrome and only awaited the day to be married to somebody who he never loved and never cared for. He felt anger, sadness, and betrayal.

Soon his older cousin, Fon (*cue the major girl squeals: FON-SAMA~~~*), came over and invited himself inside Hibari's room and sat down for tea.

It was all quiet. Fon sipped his tea while Hibari just stared out the window. Fon glanced at Hibari and asked, "Have any worries or concerns Kyouya?"

Hibari turned his gaze toward Fon and sighed, "Like you would understand"

Fon jumped next to Hibari and said, "Oh? Is it about the peace marriage?"

"… partly" replied Hibari still gloomy.

"Kyouya, you never cared, so why care now-!" Fon stopped and smirked.

"You have someone else in mind don't you"

Hibari glared at Fon and Fon just replied, "I must have hit a nerve"

Hibari didn't answer but look out the window.

Fon thought and thought and finally remembered something.

"Kyouya I'll tell you this legend"

It caught Hibari's attention. Only because Tsuna loved legends and those kind of things.

" _**(THIS IS NOT A LYRIC) There is a legend that there is a purple garden only 2 people can go at a time. No one else can see inside or see the purple garden if 2 people are already inside it. When you go there with somebody you love then your love with last eternity with that person."**_

Hibari first sighed but then 10 seconds later he widened his eyes… the forest garden that he followed Tsuna to, was that purple garden… Could that have mean… He just had to make sure.

Hibari stood up and jumped out the window and ran. Fon just stared at Hibari run.

"Aiya that impatient child… He didn't hear the rest of the legend…"

"_The love for eternity can be together… but there is also a chance that they will love each other one sided… for eternity"_

_**Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know  
**_

Hibari ran and ran to the 1st garden (not the legend garden) and found Tsuna.

"Oi Herbiv-!" before he could continue to call out the Tsuna. He saw Tsuna with someone else (a boy). Somebody that wasn't him, himself. Hibari felt anger and jealousy. He walked toward the two and stared at Tsuna.

"Oh! Hello Kyouya-sama…" said Tsuna formally.

Hibari thought, 'when did the herbivore add sama to my name? When did he start calling me with my first name?'

"Oi herbivore, who is this"

Tsuna looked at the boy next to him for a second and replied, "I'm married to him"

Hibari widened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna-!" before the boy could continue Tsuna smiled and said, "This is Reborn Chaos my husband Kyouya-sama"

_**And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
**_

Reborn was 2 years older than Tsuna and a year older than Hibari which is 18 years old. He wore a fedora hat, plain outfit but look cool (Hell yea! *cue the second band of girl squeals: REBORN-SAMA~~*). He had sharp but cool eyes and curly sideburns.

"Hey Reborn go wait for me at the exit of the forest will you" said Tsuna happily as a couple. Reborn was going to complain but he sighed and just went out.

Now… It was Hibari and Tsuna alone…

"Herbiv—!" before Hibari could continue Tsuna cut him off and said.

"We adopted a baby too" with a smile.

Hibari was left shocked. Tsuna just continued.

"The baby is a boy. We named him Cielo and he is the cutest little thing. Even though he's not my and Reborn's real child I really wished he was."

_**And if you're done with embarrassing m**__**e.  
**__**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

Hibari could only think_, 'why… why is this happening… this wasn't how it was suppose to happen… what was the point of everything…'_

Tsuna then sighed and smiled gently to Hibari and said, "You should give Chrome-sama a chance too. I mean I'm sure you two will be the…" Tsuna walked right passed Hibari but right where he and Hibari collided he said, "Perfect couple of this kingdom" and walked slowly.

Hibari bite his lip and shouted, "Herbivore!"

Tsuna turned around and gave him a small smile, "Yes **Kyouya-sama**?"

Hibari wanted to spit out all these weird feelings and pain that he got but… it was too late…

"…Congrats"

Tsuna smiled and said, "I hope you the best too" and walked away to Reborn's side.

Hibari just watched as the one he loved the most walked away from him to another man.

_**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops**__**.  
**__**Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**_

After an hour that Tsuna left Hibari sat at the purple garden alone…

He then thought bitterly, _'I was a fool… I didn't even try to win him over as I would always do… if I told him my feelings would it have changed… what could've happen between this entire year that I didn't see him…'_

Suddenly Hibari heard footsteps coming and turned to see if it was Tsuna that came back for him… his hope ended… it was Chrome…

Then he thought_, '… No… I was just being naïve… I knew… I knew he didn't feel the same for me… I just wasn't ready for a rejection… I'm sure… I couldn't have abandoned anything too…'_

_**And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be**_

Four years have passed…

Hibari is 22 years old, married Chrome and now has a son named Kiuru who is around 3 years old. There was a huge party in the kingdom for celebrating Kiuru's 4th birthday. Hibari still did not like to crowd so he decided to go outside for a breeze. When he got out he widened his eyes… just a little bit at the sight of what was in front of him. The brunette with the gravity defying hair style in a magnificent white tuxedo (I don't know what it's called in the old times so it's officially a tuxedo LOL), looking at the full moon night… Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around as he heard footsteps and when he did he smiled, "It's been a while, my king how is your life"

Hibari had his stoic look and just replied, "My life has become pleasant." What Hibari was thinking inside was, _'Thinking about you herbivore has been less painful than before…'_

What others (random) were talking about…

Girl A, "Oh look! It's Kyouya-sama!"

Boy A, "Haha he seems calm like usual"

Boy B, "He is the pride of our nation"

Girl B, "But have you heard? The war with the Milliefiore has expanded!"

_**Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**_

… _3 years have passed…_

Hibari was in a meeting that hurt a bit of a part in his cold heart…

The news was that Tsuna will be in the big war with the Milliefiore. After the horrible news, Hibari and Tsuna went to the 2nd garden (purple legend garden)…

It was silent. Hibari sat on the other side of the tree where Tsuna was sitting so they won't face each other.

Tsuna then sighed and said, "Why are we here again, my king?"

_**I remember years ago**_

Hibari grunted at the nickname and said, "Herbivore when did you learn manners"

"When… I don't really know hahaha" laughed Tsuna.

Hibari couldn't help but smile a bit. But soon the laughing went away and was back to square one. Hibari thought about the meeting and asked, "Herbivore do you want to go to war"

Hibari waited for the answer from the other side… Then he heard, "Do you think anyone want to go to war, king?"

"Herbivore don't call me king. It is disturbing"

"Why? Doesn't everyone else call you king or Kyouya-sama?"

_**Someone told me I should take**__**  
**__**Caution when it comes to love**_

Hibari didn't answer to that. Because he knew somewhere deep in his heart the love that he concealed will come back to give him pain.

"Herbivore do you think they call me that because I wanted them to"

"I see. Then Hibari-san? If you had to go to a war then do you think you would be happy to go while having a family?"

Hibari didn't like that word _'family'_ come out of Tsuna's mouth. It just reminds him of the indirect rejection. It reminds him of the painful heartbreak.

Tsuna sighed and said, "Well… fate isn't something I can't control. I just have to go along with it"

Hibari couldn't listen to it anymore. It was as if someone who is dying would say. Hibari stood up walked to the other side where Tsuna sat and put something around Tsuna's neck.

"Huh? Hibari-san what did you just do? Did you just put a dog collar on me" asked Tsuna horrified.

"Of course not stupid herbivore. That's my blessed cloud stone necklace. Take it with you for luck herbivore and give it back to me when you win the war."

Tsuna was going to say something but he closed his mouth and smiled.

_**I did**_

_Some time passed…_

Hibari was at the purple garden alone looking at the flowers. He sighed a few time and looked at the tree where he used to always stay at to rest.

Hibari smirked at himself and jumped gracefully onto the tree and sat down. He definitely felt relaxed on the tree. Then he looked at the exit way and widened his eyes… he smiled at what he saw.

"I was tired of waiting herbivore."

It was Tsuna. Tsuna looked up and said, "You shouldn't go up there Hibari-san"

"Herbivore no one is looking and no one can order me to do anything. Come over here next to me."

Tsuna chuckled at the immature king and climbed the tree with a help from Hibari.

It was completely silent until Tsuna took out the cloud stone necklace, "Here Hibari-san. I know it's damaged a bit but here"

"Hn. At least it served its purpose and you brought it back as you promised."

Tsuna laughed out loud and said, "It did nothing special except save a broken heart a few countless times"

_**Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now**_

Hibari then smiled in a dark way and said, "Herbivore do you want me to tell you something that you did very wrong"

Tsuna sweat dropped and shook his head but Hibari said it anyways.

"You never really said anything with honesty to me? For example when you knew you had to go to war and wanted to finish those books. You could've just told me. Also when you didn't like how Dino told us not to hang out. And the lie that you are married to that herbivore" growled Hibari.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari and said, "You're just gullible and too kind Hibari-san and some parts are actually true. I did adopt a son because I needed to pass on the generation or something. He is a very kind boy. I hope you get to meet him someday… If you do, you will realize when."

Hibari snorted at the word _'kind'_. When was he ever kind to others? But he did wonder about Tsuna's adopted child.

"Did that Dino herbivore tell you to say that? Or did father so you won't hang out?"

Tsuna sighed and said, "Hibari-san I don't really care about family nor those kind of things"

_**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be**_

"THEN WHY-!" Before Hibari could say anything Tsuna said, "It's all in the past"

_The Milliefiore war lasted 4 years and finally this spring everything ended… _

Tsuna just looked at the sky and said, "So this is what it feels like to pass existence…"

Hibari lowered his head with his bangs covering his sharp, cold eyes.

_Some time before…_

_Hibari was in the office and suddenly Dino came in very nervously._

"_Herbivore if you have something to say then say it"_

_Dino hesitated and painfully for some reason, he said, "I-Its Tsunayoshi Sawada… he…"_

_Hibari didn't know anything but since it was about Tsuna he raised his head and said, "What about the herbivore?"_

"_R-Right before the war ended… He was struck by a gun fire in the battle by Byakuran, the leader… He died instantly without a word."_

"… _Herbivore get out"_

"_Kyouya-sama-!"_

"_I SAID GET OUT!"_

_Dino didn't say no more and went out closing the door behind him._

_Hibari threw everything off of his table and sat there as lone tear ran down his face. His one and only forbidden love died without a word. Just like that he disappeared from his side. How cruel the world is. Why did god have to take him?_

_That day no one came in or out…_

_**Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_

Back to present…

"Herbivore I told you to come back"

"Yes you did Hibari-san, that's why I'm here aren't I" smiled Tsuna.

They were silent until Tsuna asked, "Ne Hibari-san can I touch you?"

Hibari didn't say anything but just nodded.

Tsuna touched Hibari and lowered his head bangs covering his eyes.

_**I remember years ago**_

"Hibari-san we met here secretly every once in a year… well a lot of times… I thought of you all these 15 years, although we only met 11. In the war for four years I wanted to see you." Tsuna looked up at Hibari and saw Hibari gritting his teeth. Tsuna let tears flow down and said, "You're so warm"

Hibari hugged Tsuna and let his tears fall because he knew… _it was the last time they could ever see each other_

Hibari then spoke out, "Herbivore… no… Tsunayoshi even though we walked in separate paths, we always met at this place. You were the missing piece of my heart that I was looking for. Even though you won't be here, I will come here every day as a remembrance of you and me."

Tsuna pushed Hibari and smiled even though tears flowed down. Tsuna then said, "Let us part with a smile ne Hibari-san"

Tsuna then took the necklace and put it on Hibari and said, "Hibari-san I wish you everlasting happiness and long life" and smiled.

_**Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love**_

Hibari was furious, "Tsunayoshi. Even though I know I am satisfied with my life with a wife and a son, but keeping you in my heart always gave me peace and much more happiness than others have… I… I love you"

Tsuna chuckled and then he said, "Ah… It's almost time for me to go"

Hibari gritted his teeth for no response to his confession and grabbed Tsuna from behind and smashed their lips together. For a few second or maybe minutes… Then they parted their lips and blushed madly.

Tsuna chuckled, "hahaha Hibari you suck at kissing!"

Hibari was flushed and said, "Shut up Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna then smiled and kissed Hibari this time but different from Hibari's rough kiss it was gently and lightly on his lips.

They parted quicker than the other one. Hibari then saw Tsuna fading and said, "Please don't disappear from me" as if he was begging without caring about a single ounce of his pride.

"Hibari don't say that. We all knew this day would happen…" Tsuna then closed up with Hibari and smiled gently and with 5 words he disappeared…

"_**I love you too Hibari-san"**_

Hibari stared at the spot where his beloved was just at and more tears flowed down.

"Tch… What was that Tsunayoshi…? You should've told me faster or rejected me in a harsh way… how do you expect me to let go now… stupid herbivore" Hibari cried for the love of his life.

_**I did...**_

_2 years later…_

Hibari was going to the first garden and found his son on his favorite tree.

"Kiuru what are you doing there" asked Hibari.

Kiuru is a lot like his father as if he was his father's replica. Except he doesn't call people herbivore, he calls them weakling if he finds them weak but calls them by their name if strong.

"I'm waiting for a weakling" said Kiuru.

Hibari raised his brow… he then thought, '_this seems like how my herbivore and I met-!'_

Somebody came and Kiuru came down from the tree branch. Hibari looked at the 'somebody' who came and widened his eyes. It was a small Tsunayoshi. Except his hair color was a bit darker brown than Tsuna's but his body and eyes were same. Small body and big doe eyes (what a pedobear… or should I say a pedoskylark LOL)

"Weakling I waited for you!" Kiuru said.

The boy looked up and said, "Hai… Hai… At least I am here aren't I Hibari-san!"

Kiuru then said, "Don't say Hibari-san! Say Kiuru! Just Kiuru! You make me sound like my dad" pouted Kiuru.

"Haha gomen Kiuru" smiled the boy.

The boy noticed Hibari and said, "Is that your father Kiuru?"

Kiuru looked at his father and said, "Yup! The King of Pride! Soon I will take his place right father!" smiled Kiuru.

Hibari smiled at his child but inside he thought, 'only sadness and regrets will come through pride'

"Oh! By the way father! This is Sawada Cielo! And Cielo this is my father Hibari Kyouya!"

'_Cielo!_' thought Hibari. It was the name of Tsunayoshi's adopted son.

Hibari looked at Cielo and asked, "Is your father's name Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"Hai! Father was a brave knight and I want to be just like him! Even though I don't like wars still I want to be a brave knight!" smiled Cielo.

"I see."

Kiuru then said, "You can't be a brave knight!"

"Yes I will! Father said so!"

"Well you're weak and that's why a strong person like me should always be with you!"

Hibari widened his eyes. _'Did he just confess'_

"Eeeeeh? But if I get stronger then we can both protect each other!" suggested Cielo.

Hibari chuckled at the two kids and thought, 'how wonderful it could have been if we were like that right Tsunayoshi?'

Suddenly Hibari heard or thought he heard Tsuna…

'_Hibari-san bless those beautiful children…'_

Hibari smiled and said, "Why don't I tell you guys a story… Its well… a _legend of the purple garden_…

~THE END!~

VampHibari: Waaaaaaaaah such a sad story TTATT

Hibari enters…

"Herbivore what kind of stories do you here to make these kind =_="

"V-Very sad ones"

Enters Tsuna

"T-That was a very sad story"

"Not you to herbivore" sighs Hibari.

"I-I know right. A-And I'm the one who wrote it TTATT"

"Herbivore don't lie. Tell them a disclaimer"

"O-Okay. I do not own KHR characters and some part of the story is from this one-shot manga I read so I will take half credit! After all I made a remix of it~"

BY THE WAY!

**PLEASE GO TO FACEBOOK (IF YOU HAVE ONE) AND FIND THE PAGE CALLED "VAMPHIBARI-SENSEI OF FANFICTION" AND LIKE THE PAGE! OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF VAMPHIBARI!**


End file.
